The Principal
'''The Principal '''is the first episode of the Vice Principals Series. It aired July 17th, 2016. Plot When the principal of a high school retires, his two vice principals go to extremes to land the vacant job. Synopsis Vice principals Neal Gamby and Lee Russell watch as retiring Principal Welles raises the American flag up the pole outside North Jackson High School for the last time. Welles tells them Superintendent Haas has yet to decide on his replacement. Attempting to break up a fight, Gamby moves in and gets punched in the face. The boys involved are given suspensions. English teacher Ms. Snodgrass, disagrees with Gamby’s penalty, especially since one student, Matthew Potter, usually stays out of trouble. Neal discovers a photo of himself in the teacher’s lounge with the caption, “I’m a f**king idiot who will never be principal.” Storming into Russell’s office, Neal is surprised to find a member of the school board chatting with Lee. After she leaves, the men exchange insults. Gamby takes a seat at an equestrian center to watch his daughter, Janelle, ride. He tells his ex-wife, Gale, and her new husband, Ray, that he has been promoted to principal. Janelle is thrilled for her dad. Arriving home, Gamby has a message on his answering machine from Superintendent Haas -- a decision has been reached and they will meet in the morning to discuss. Gamby fist pumps. Pulling his car into the principal's reserved parking, Gamby heads to Welles' old office. Haas arrives and introduces Gamby and Russell to Dr. Belinda Brown, North Jackson High’s new principal. Gamby excuses himself and vomits on the side of the school. He and Russell follow along as Haas gives Dr. Brown a tour of the school. Gamby is in his own head, but Russell is all smiles and charm. Janelle and Ray surprise Neal at home with cookies and a congratulations sign. He admits he didn’t get the job. Gamby offers Matthew Potter a deal: He will erase the mark on the student’s record if he organizes a walkout in protest of Dr. Brown. He tells Ms. Snodgrass he has released Potter from suspension. After a failed attempt to rally the teachers, Gamby pens a letter himself to the school board complaining about Belinda. He waits for the walkout, and panics when nothing happens. Dr. Brown approaches Neal and he confesses to writing the school board letter. Belinda shocks him with her no-nonsense tone, and assigns him to early morning Driver’s Ed. Russell meets with Gamby and reveals his plan to play nice until he can destroy the new principal himself. The two men realize their mutual enemy makes them allies. Russell extends a hand; Gamby considers, shakes, and says, “Let’s take that b**ch down.” Cast Main Cast * Danny McBride as Neal Gamby * Walton Goggins as Lee Russell * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Dr. Belinda Brown * Georgia King as Amanda Snodgrass * Sheaun McKinney as Dayshawn * Busy Philipps as Gale Liptrapp * Shea Whigham as Ray Liptrapp Recurring Cast * Maya G. Love as Janelle Gamby Minor Cast * Brian Howe as Superintendent Jeremy Haas * Mike O'Gorman as Bill Hayden * Celia Weston as Mrs. Libby * James M. Connor as Seychelles Guest Cast * Bill Murray as Principal Welles Trivia * It is revealed Principal Welles has a very ill wife. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes